


Megane-lomania

by Avatar_KiyoshiTeppei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Imayoshi the Mind Reader, Mind Games, megane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_KiyoshiTeppei/pseuds/Avatar_KiyoshiTeppei
Summary: Imayoshi Shōichi has another unique basketball talent: the ability to switch places with anyone who is currently wearing glasses.Luckily for our heroes, he only uses his power for justice.





	

Kagami loves anticipation but hates tension.  That’s why, with five minutes til their game against Kirisaki Daiīchi, it’s crushing to see the senpai walking out of the locker room and to the court with furrowed brows and frowns.  _Hanamiya is such a jerk.  We should be thirsty for the win,_ Kagami thinks, _not_ _worried about what happened last year._  
  
Maybe it’s showing on Kagami’s face, too, because Kuroko says, “Kagami-kun – we will make sure that Hanamiya doesn’t hurt Kiyoshi-senpai again.”  
  
It’s at that point that there’s a scuffle up ahead, and Kagami and Kuroko turn away from looking at each other to see the senpai all peering at an odd space among them.  Koganei has tilted his head; Izuki’s eyes are wide, searching.  Mitobe is turning back and forth, also searching.  Kiyoshi has a strange expression on his face, a mixture of surprise and…something else…  
  
“Where’s Hyūga?” Tsuchida is the first to speak.  Coach also opens her mouth to speak, but a drawling voice from _behind_ Kagami and Kuroko, who are bringing up the rear, cuts her off.  
  
“Why, I’m right here.” A hand cups Kagami’s shoulder and then slaps him lightly on the neck. “And, to borrow a kōhai’s line, I believe I’ve been here the whole time.”  
  
Kagami looks over to see a head of medium-length, silky black hair that frames an angular face.  Frameless, round glasses - Hyūga’s - alternately highlight and obscure eyes that are far too cunning.  Kagami can’t believe it, but it can only be Tōō Academy’s captain, Imayoshi!  His smile is playful.  And as he walks to the front, nodding once at Kiyoshi, Kagami realizes – he’s wearing _Hyūga’s uniform, too._  
  
“Hey!  You’re Imayoshi!  What did you do with Hyūga-senpai?!” Kagami steps forward, his confusion beginning to swirl together with his frustration over the oncoming game.  Imayoshi turns to look at Kiyoshi and then gives Kagami a big smile.  
  
“Now, now, Kagami-kun!  That hot head of yours must be seeing things.  Let’s keep our eyes on the ball, shall we?”  
  
Kiyoshi laughs. “Well-put, Captain-san!”  
  
Captain- _san?_   Kagami turns back to look at Kuroko, who is staring at Imayoshi.  Kuroko’s eyes are somehow wider than normal.  
  
Kagami looks at Coach and at the rest of his senpai. “Guys!  Coach!  Imayoshi _did_ something to Hyūga-senpai!  Aren’t we going to - ”  
  
But Imayoshi comes up to him and karate-chops him in the forehead. “Excuse me, idiot!  Aren’t you known for your focus, Kagami-kun?  We have a game, so let’s go play.”  
  
He turns on his heel and walks out through the double-doors ahead onto the court, into the roar of the crowd.  Kiyoshi laughs again and follows him, leaving the rest of them to scramble for the shutting doors.  
  
“Does anyone else know what’s going on?” Kuroko asks as they approach the bench, where Imayoshi is performing jubilant side-bends and jumping-jacks.  Coach and Koganei turn to look at him with shrugs.  Mitobe shivers as he sets the water bottle cart down, trying to stay as far away as he possibly can from Imayoshi.  
  
Kiyoshi chuckles and puts a hand on Kuroko’s head. “We’re going to win a game of basketball.  Wasn’t that always the plan, Kuroko-kun?”  
  
Kuroko looks at Kiyoshi with a wilting glare, but Kiyoshi isn’t paying attention anymore: he’s taking off his warm-ups and stretching out his arms.  
  
“My dear kōhai, it’s time to line up – you’d better get your rears in gear!” Imayoshi clucks and shakes his head. “I might have to smack you again and call you ‘idiots.’  That tends to help, in my experience.”  
  
Kagami clenches his fists and glares at him, but pulls of his sweats and rolls out his neck.  He can’t believe this is happening!  _Hyūga knows this team better than anyone – it’s not like Imayoshi knows the game plan or what plays we like to make!  And besides, Hyūga isn’t a creep…_  
  
His train of thought derails when he sees Kirisaki’s team come out into the middle of the court.  Their dark teal uniforms seem to contain malice in the way the ocean contains sharks.  At their front is a boy with scruffy bangs.  His eyes turn down demurely, but a greasy, shining grin animates his mouth.  
  
Hanamiya looks up to shake hands with Seirin’s captain, but when he sees Imayoshi with his hand extended, his sallow skin turns pale.  
  
“Y-you – y-you can’t – this isn’t f – ”  
  
“Yes, Hanamiya-kun, it’s good to see you again.” Imayoshi’s smile now includes a set of shining teeth. “I have a lot to get off my chest in this game.  Since we nearly lost last year, of course.”  
  
Hanamiya sputters and pulls his hand away from Imayoshi’s.  He whirls to look at Kiyoshi. “This was your idea, wasn’t it?”  
  
Kiyoshi tilts his head. “I’m not sure what you mean, Hanamiya.”  
  
Hanamiya’s eyes bulge. “Of course.  You’re too stupid and nice.  Who’s idea was this?  Do you know what this guy’s capable of?  Do _any_ of you?”  
  
Kagami knows “this guy” is capable of a lot of grab-ass and ridiculous commentary, if that’s what Hanamiya means.  
  
“Why are you talking about our captain like that?” Izuki asks.  Kagami blinks and leans over to look at him.  Izuki has his hands on his hips, but he’s grinning.  
  
Imayoshi nods at Izuki and then chuckles. “You know, Hanamiya-kun, if you’re worried about some foul play, we could always request an extra referee.  Just to make sure you weren’t being treated _unfairly_.”  
  
Hanamiya’s face has twisted into a shape like what a kid would make with putty.  Kagami looks to Kuroko, but Kuroko actually doesn’t look too worried.  
  
“Bow!” the referee shouts, and so they do, and salute each other with, “Let’s have a good game!”  
  
Imayoshi is smiling as they walk away. “Would you like to get the tip-off, Kagami-kun?”  
  
Kagami shrugs. “I mean, Kiyoshi-senpai usually does.”  
  
Imayoshi chuckles. “No, I think this time you should.  Trust me.  I have a feeling it’s a good idea.”  
  
Kagami grunts and tries not to think too hard about Imayoshi’s feelings.  He goes to half-court and looks into the eyes of his opponent.  The guy looks normal, although something seems to be bothering him.  Kagami takes a breath and waits for the whistle.  
  
Its shrill cry sounds and Kagami soars.  He’s at his peak just as the ball begins to drop toward his hand, and he grabs it with his fingers and turns his head to look.  Imayoshi is grinning behind him, his palms open and waiting.  
  
Kagami wants to groan, but he sends it back to Imayoshi, who catches it easily.  His smile widens.  
  
“Alright, let’s go, team.  I think it’s time we made a basket, eh?” He dribbles forward, but once he reaches the first Kirisaki defender, some guy who’s chewing gum, Imayoshi simply passes it back to Izuki without looking.  
  
Kagami doesn’t think twice about how easily Imayoshi makes _that_ play and runs forward into the paint as Izuki starts to focus his eyes.  Izuki carries the ball with him along the outside, and Kagami notices that Hanamiya and another of the Kirisaki guys, the big guy who faced down Kagami at the tip-off, are double-teaming Kiyoshi.  
  
“Tut-tut, Hanamiya-kun.” Imayoshi says. “You’ve left the clutch-shooter wide open!”  
  
Izuki passes the ball into the thick of players – to Kuroko, though – who redirects it to Imayoshi.  His glasses - no, wait, those are Hyuga’s glasses - gleam as he leaps up, his three pointer arcing through the hoop, a lovely swish.  Imayoshi laughs once.  
  
“Let’s change gears, as they say.”  
  
Kagami spares Hanamiya a glance as he jogs to keep up with his mark; he sees that, if anything, Hanamiya’s contorted rage has only gained more layers.  He has the ball, and he raises his elbow as he tries to drive past Izuki – a pretty obvious chicken-wing, if Kagami’s ever seen one –  
  
The whistle blows, a stunning sound.  Kagami stops to wonder.  
  
“Elbowing!  Black, number four!”  
  
Hanamiya’s eyes are wide as he turns slowly to look at the ref. “I didn’t elbow him at all.”  
  
The ref ignores him. “White ball!  Throw in.”  
  
Hanamiya stomps his foot and passes the ball to Imayoshi, who turns ever so slightly – it strikes him in the rib cage, and Imayoshi crumples to the ground, the glasses clattering as they spin across the court.  Kagami can only hear his own breath and the ball, as it bounces away  – the crowd is silent, and so is everyone else on the court.  
  
The ref stares at Hanamiya for a long moment before blowing his whistle again, a long, warbling note. “Flagrant foul!”  
  
Hanamiya steps forward. “I was _giving him_ – ”  
  
The ref takes his whistle from his mouth. “Please leave the court.”  
  
Hanamiya’s mouth is trying to form words.  The ref crosses his arms.  
  
“I will charge your team with another foul if you don’t leave the court, sir.”  
  
Hanamiya clenches his fists and slowly walks off the court, passing by Imayoshi, who has begun to sit up.  Hanamiya stops to say, “You really are evil.  Just.  Evil.”  
  
Kagami sighs as Imayoshi puts a hand to his forehead dramatically, then wheezes and slaps his hand around on the floor.  
  
“Oh.  Oh, my stars.  Dear heavens.  I can’t find my glasses.”  
  
“Captain-san!” Kiyoshi jogs over to Imayoshi and kneels down to pick up the glasses that are only a few centimeters from Imayoshi's hand.  Kiyoshi places them in Imayoshi’s searching fingers, and the two of them meet eyes.  
  
“I found your glasses for you, Captain-san.”  
  
“Kiyoshi-kun, you’re a very polite young man.” Imayoshi takes the glasses and puts them on his nose before rising to his feet.  He claps his hands together and surveys the court.  
  
“Well, I must say, that was a surprise.  Who would’ve thought Hanamiya would play such a rough and tumble game that he’d foul himself out on the second play?”  
  
Kagami is torn – on the one hand, Imayoshi has singlehandedly eliminated the guy whom they were all fretting about in the locker room, and no one’s gotten hurt.  But on the other hand, this creepy guy is posing as Hyūga!  Kagami raises a hand to talk, and Imayoshi chuckles and walks over to give him a high-five.  
  
“That’s the spirit, Kagami-kun.  Now, let’s circle up, team members.  I reckon we still have a game to win.”  
  
Kagami groans. “Hey, that’s not – ”  
  
Izuki is giggling as he puts his arm around Kagami’s shoulders, and Kiyoshi leans in as well.  Kuroko sighs as he joins.  Imayoshi looks back and forth around the ring of them.  
  
“All together, now!  Seirin, _fiiiiight!_ ”  
  
~~~  
  
Seirin crushes Kirisaki 115 to 52, and Kagami has to admit that the senpai are all happy – especially Kiyoshi, whose smile is so bright Kagami’s kind of embarrassed.  
  
Imayoshi shakes the hand of the guy with the greased hair and the mole in the center of his forehead, the one who came in once Hanamiya fouled out.  After this, Imayoshi lets out a sigh and walks toward the bench.  
  
“That was a satisfying game, team.  I must say, I feel we all played well.”  
  
Kagami opens his mouth to ask _why the hell are you here_ and _where the hell did you put Hyūga-senpai_ but he’s cut off by Kuroko, of all people.  
  
“Thank you, Captain-san.  We couldn’t have done it without your leadership.”  
  
Imayoshi’s eyes widen a bit with his smile. “Oh, Kuroko-kun, you’re too kind.  Trust me when I say – I don’t deserve the praise.”  
  
He reaches into the pocket of Hyūga’s warm-up pants and checks the time on Hyūga’s phone.  
  
“Oh, is that the time?” Imayoshi frowns. “Hold on a moment – I’m expecting a phone call.”  
  
He walks off through the double doors.  Kagami has half a mind to follow him and demand answers.  Coach watches him leave and shakes her head.  
  
“I can’t believe that actually worked.”  
  
A few moments later, Hyūga comes barreling out onto the court. “I’m here – I can play!  I’m ready – where’s Hanamiya?  …Why’s everyone leaving?”  
  
Kagami sighs and hangs his head.  Coach grins at Hyūga.  
  
“We already won, Hyūga-kun!”  
  
Hyūga looks at her with disbelieving eyes. “Wha – but – how?”  
  
“You did great out there, Hyūga!” Kiyoshi laughs and gives Hyūga a big clap on the back.  Kagami rolls his eyes.  
  
“What are you talking about, idiot?” Hyūga shrugs off Kiyoshi’s hand and moves to whack him with the back of his fist.  Kiyoshi simply chuckles and shakes his head.  
  
“You must’ve been so fired up that it’s all a blur!”  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Akashi is watching Shūtoku’s death throes with only the bare minimum of pleasure.  He can’t have it distracting him from his play – he only needs the necessary amount to drive him onward to further success.  He steps in the middle of another of Kazunari’s passes to Shintarō and shakes his head.  
  
“Can’t you see?  I am absolute.”  
  
“You might think so.”  
  
That lilting accent is not Shintarō’s voice.  Akashi realizes he’s also not holding a basketball, though he must have intercepted the pass.  He looks behind him, and Shintarō is not there.  
  
Akashi realizes the source of the voice has come from the opposite side of the court – and, leaping, in the middle of his shooting form is – Imayoshi Shōichi –  
  
Kazunari pauses, glances at Akashi, and passes the ball into the right-handed Shōichi’s grip.  Shōichi finishes the shot, which arcs easily into the hoop.  The boy comes down from the air and turns to fix him with an smile – that arrogant and smug –  
  
“And you said I’d never touch the ball again.”  
  
Akashi watches as Ōtsubo Taisuke jogs over to Shōichi.  
  
“We’ve been on guard for this all year, and you show up _now?_ ”  
  
Akashi blinks, disbelieving, and Shintarō is there again, looking at his captain with questioning eyes.  
  
“What do you mean nanodayo?”  
  
Taisuke lets out a long breath. “Never mind.  We’re on defense, Midorima.”  
  
Akashi is stunned.  What did Shōichi stand to gain…?  And could he reappear?  No, if Shōichi could use this at any point, he probably would have used it earlier.  Wouldn’t he?  
  
Akashi can’t shake his doubts.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Aomine sighs, watching the previously empty sack now balloon up.  _Somebody else has been replaced_ , he thinks.  The sack begins to struggle.  Aomine opens up the top, wondering whom he has to babysit this time, and a beautiful blonde head pops out, her red-framed glasses slightly askew.  
  
She’s shouting rapidly in – is it English?  Aomine looks down and – _jackpot_.  Those boobs are certified platinum.  
  
“Hell yeah!” Aomine grins. “So, uh, how’s it going?”


End file.
